Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of sensor based services to provide parking supervision to the users of one or more vehicles. At present, users are having difficulty in finding a suitable parking positions for their respective vehicles bearing in mind the nearby parked vehicles and the gaps those parked vehicles have around them. In other words, it is tedious for users to exit their vehicles to check the gaps between their vehicles and the other parked vehicles. Therefore, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in finding a suitable adjustment in parking positions for one or more vehicles based, at least in part, on the dimensions of the parking vehicles and the gaps between the parked vehicles.